


Original Sin

by Too_Many_Seeds



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Smut, Some Fluff, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Seeds/pseuds/Too_Many_Seeds
Summary: “Are you sure I can’t tempt you?” Joseph asked again, holding the apple out towards her in offer.The Deputy parted her lips, wetting them ever so slightly as her eyes followed the corded muscle of his arm to his broad shoulders.“You always do.”





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outranks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for my friend outranks, thank you so much for supporting me so much and I really hope you enjoy <3 <3 <3
> 
> Warnings: Smut, breeding kink, mild spanking

The apple tree was in full bloom; red and vibrant in the morning sun. The neat piles of apples had tipped, and were spilling out along the ground. Joseph didn’t particularly mind.

He scooped up the nearest one, blemish free and shining once he’d polished it against his jean leg. It was crisp, and he hummed at his treat while he leaned back against the high-rising tree trunk. A smile came unbidden to his lips, poker face falling ever so slightly as he heard the shuffles from the stack of boxes opposite him. 

“Would you care for a taste?” Joseph called out, unsurprised when he saw a familiar golden haired women peer out from beside her makeshift hiding place. 

His Lydia was not to be frazzled, and she shrugged; mimicking his languid posture as best she could with her boxes, though he had to wonder how comfortable that was. 

“Not a big fan of apples, myself,” the Deputy replied, eyeing the fallen fruit stack with something close to disdain. “Too...crunchy. And sour. Don’t know how you can stand it, actually.”

Perhaps it was mischief that made him take another bite in response, and his lip quirked at the scoff she gave at the sight. 

“Are you sure I can’t tempt you?” Joseph asked again, holding it out towards her in offer; his bite marks peeling the snow-white from beneath the red skin. 

The Deputy parted her lips, wetting them ever so slightly as she followed the corded muscle of his arm to his broad shoulders. 

“You always do,” she admitted, soft and his eyes hooded at the insinuation. Unable to help herself, she added, “but I’m pretty sure this whole apple thing is a bit too close to a biblical cautionary tale for my liking.” 

He surprised her with a bark of laughter, retracting his hand and glancing down at the apple in his fist. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he said, an amused crease to his eyes. “I assume that makes me the snake.” 

She hummed, playing at nonchalance.

“Or the devil.” 

He sighed. 

“Yes, that’s the name John prefers when I borrow his favourite soaps,” he admitted wryly. 

Lydia couldn’t hide her chuckle, imagining a spluttering John hoarding his collection from his siblings. 

“A brother tax?” She asked.

“That’s what Jacob and I tell him,” Joseph replied, and  _ there _ was the flash of deviance she had come to delight in drawing from him. “I don’t think he’s fond of it.” 

She huffed a laugh, and pushed herself away from the boxes; moving out from beside them and approaching him in soft steps. She was under-dressed for the chaotic environment of Hope County; clad in a simple sundress and hair bound loosely in a braid. Only a mile away, she would stick out like a sore thumb; her image of relaxation ill at ease with the state of the rest of the county. 

She reached for him, and he allowed her touch; humming softly as she spread her fingers wide along his forearm, tracing lightly down to his palm. Joseph raised an eyebrow as she plucked the apple from his hand, stowing it away behind her back, eyes narrowed and challenging. 

“I was led to believe you didn’t like red apples,” he murmured, ducking his head to stare down at her; watching as she parted her lips, a small grin spreading in an instant. 

“I don’t,” she replied, side stepping away from him and deftly tossing the apple over the nearby fence. There was a thump as he could hear it land in the wooded distance beyond the compound. 

He sighed, raising a hand to press at his brow. 

“Was that necessary?” He asked. “We must be careful with our supplies; seven years' worth of food is less than you think. Every bite matters."

She sighed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked, coy in a way he wasn't entirely unused to. Her arms crossed behind her back, almost innocent, but there was nothing demure in her face. "Is the Father going to show me what happens to troublemakers?" 

His eyes had narrowed, darkened as they had when she'd brushed his fingers against him, and he stepped forward, closing the distance before she would skip away. 

"You don't fool me," he murmured, hand reaching forward to skim the side of her cheek. "Don't think I couldn't see the sin brimming from you since you first stepped foot here."

She shrugged, unashamed. 

"Not my fault if I had a goal in mind today," Lydia replied, simple and with the glint of determination that he adored. “As always.” 

Joseph shook his head. 

"Not just today," he said, "ever since you first danced your way into the gates, bold and reckless; standing before me brazenly, as if…for all intents and purposes, you belonged with me." 

She gave him her little smile. 

"Don't I?" 

He didn’t even pause before answering.

"More than I could ever wish for,”Joseph replied, something heavy and breathless in his voice. "I just didn't expect you to know it too." 

She leaned forwards into him, seeking the warmth he gave effortlessly - that he had  _ always  _ given her so effortlessly. From the first moment she had laid her hands on him, tentative but  _ wanting,  _ and he’d unravelled underneath her; giving her whatever she needed. 

He dipped his head down, catching her lips in a kiss that betrayed his hunger. A man of God he may have been, but there was an almost sinful desire to him; a ravenous and hungry man who indulged in his lust for the woman he loved. She sank into his touch, leaning forward and sneaking her hands up to wrap around his shoulders, delighting in tracing the corded muscles along his arms as she went. 

He broke away, resting his forehead against hers and staring down at her. Perhaps his expression might have frightened her once - made her worry that it was too much, too intense - but now it only excited her and left her longing and wanton. 

That was the expression of a man who utterly wanted every inch of her. And she was all too happy to give it. 

“I’m not opposed to the idea of you bending me over one of those boxes.” Lydia murmured, darting forward to press their lips together again briefly; unable to resist. “But I don’t think your followers would recover from that.” 

He sighed, and she had to laugh at how he seemed to almost be considering going for it anyway. But finally, sense prevailed and he pulled away, catching her hand in his own. 

“There is an appeal to having you in my bed,” he admitted as he began to guide them to the small white building within the compound that she recognised as his own. 

“Oh?” She asked, leaning her head against his shoulder as they reached the door. 

He hummed thoughtfully, guiding her through the threshold and shutting the door behind them. Despite her familiarity with him, with his touch, she still found herself flushing as he stared at her; hungry and wanting. 

He stepped forward, hands reaching out to brush down her sides before grabbing a hold of her hips. She gave a startled laugh as he lifted her, hoisted her over his shoulder with a strength that most would be surprised by. 

“You’re a caveman today, I see,” Lydia said, poking his side teasingly. His hand rested at the back of her thigh to balance her, and she was painfully aware of how close he was to where she  _ really  _ wanted him to touch her. 

He tightened his grip and his thumb brushed higher; teasing her as he traced a pleasant line on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. 

“Are you complaining?” He asked, mild and unaffected by her weight on his shoulder as he made the way into his room. 

She hummed, making a show of it -  as though she would ever truly have any doubts. 

“Never,” she replied, low as she wriggled her hips in his grasp. She jolted and gasped as he gave a swat to her backside, making her laugh and continue squirming for more as his hands brushed against her softly to soothe the impact. “And what was that for?” 

She gasped as he slid her off him; letting her fall backwards onto his bed, and he had to swallow his primitive urge to tell her it was where she belonged. She landed with a bounce on the mattress, and strands of golden hair fell loose from her braid; framing her in a messy aura as she raised her eyebrows expectantly at him. 

“I should do a lot more,” Joseph replied, unbuckling the belt at his waist and tossing it to the side as he knelt on the mattress. “You do need some discipline after wasting our resources.” 

She made a face. 

“They were  _ red apples _ ,” Lydia said, as though that explained everything perfectly. 

“A valuable resource,” Joseph corrected her, frown solemn on his brow.

She scoffed and then glanced up at him, heated in a way that made his blood race. She leaned forward, tucking her legs underneath her in a kneel as she watched him; a pretty pinup of his beloved and a sight entirely just for him. 

“So what are you going to do?” She asked, tilting her head. “Going to... _ discipline  _ me a little more? Because I don’t know; I think I’d just enjoy that.” 

He chuckled, and leaned forward to meet her in a kiss; softly moaning into her mouth as she replied in turn. 

He used the embrace to push her down to the mattress, letting her fall onto her back so she was sprawled underneath him - the primitive part of him relishing in the sight - and he followed her; covering her with his lean form. Instinctively, her legs spread to accommodate him; welcoming him between her thighs. 

“Usually, I might have you out in the orchards, recovering what you wasted,” Joseph murmured, still playing their little games. She tilted her head back, breathing in sharply as he began to line the side of her neck with kisses; soft presses of his lips that teased her and had her arching towards him, enticing him for more. 

“And instead?” Lydia replied, and rocked her hips up against his, unable to help the smug thrill that shot through her at the hardness she met. 

His hands cradled the sides of her waist, gripping tight enough that she hoped there were marks the next day, and he returned the movement; rocking down against her and watching as her eyes shut to savour the feeling of him so close. 

“Instead, I might have you provide other...resources,” he answered, and her eyes snapped open. They’d danced with it before - her desires in this - but hadn’t yet played with it in such focus. 

“You mean…” She trailed off, giving him an expectant glance. 

A smile pulled at his lips as he rocked down against her once more. 

“I want you to be full,” he replied, and there was the glint of determination in his eyes that made something heated and eager rush through her. “Full... and heavy with our child.” 

Well, that was certainly  _ one _ way to get her in the mood. 

He had her bare and spread underneath him in a matter of moments; his own jeans kicked haphazardly to the floor in a creased state that he would tut over later. She arched up into him as he pushed inside her; the stretch of him welcomed and familiar. It was moments like these that made everything worth it; being tucked safely in the arms of the man she loved and sated by him in the best way possible. 

There was something ravenous in him, something that she loved to tease and coax out; laying herself at its mercy and delighting in the ravishment. 

Joseph loved trying to maintain a slow pace; one arm by her head bracing himself above her and the other clutching her hip with wide fingers as he stared down at her. He loved to watch every flicker of an expression cross her face, and tried to catch every sound she gave willingly as he rocked at an agonising pace. He chuckled as he saw her hips stutter, trying to steal something harder from him, and he hummed softly as though he were considering giving what she wanted. 

“God, just...More, damn it,” Lydia breathed, nails digging into his shoulder as she tried to rock herself against him quicker than he would allow. “Thought you were going to knock me up?  _ Fill  _ me up? Breed me... like I want it.” 

Her words made him groan into the side of her neck, and painted her pretty picture until it was all he could imagine; his woman entirely full and satisfied in his bed, heavy and round with his child growing inside her, beautiful and everything she wanted. 

“You want that,” Joseph replied, voice low and hoarse - not nearly as unaffected as he pretended to be - and he finally rocked his hips forward, hard and exactly what she needed. She gasped, legs digging into his lower back and she angled herself upwards, trying to get as much from the pace as she could. 

“Yeah, I want that,” she replied, one hand falling from his shoulder to bury between her legs; stroking herself in time with every snap of his hips. He was spreading her so full, every rock forward brushing against every perfect spot inside her and leaving her a frazzled, strung-out mess. 

“I’ll give it to you,” Joseph murmured, strangely soft despite the harsh pace he was setting. He used the grip on her waist to pull her towards him with every thrust; making her gasp as he timed it perfectly and had them moving in synchronisation. “I’ll have you full and heavy and _perfect_. You’ll look so beautiful like that, won’t you, sweetheart?” 

There was the hint of a whine in the back of her throat, and she brushed her finger against her clit as harshly as she could manage; trying to unravel around him, trying to reach that goddamn edge that would make him fill her up like he promised. And fuck, she wanted it, she desperately wanted that picture he’d painted; her pregnant with his child and kept sated and happy at his side. And fuck, she knew he’d take such good care of her; he always did and he always would. 

“There you are,” he hummed, watching her expressed as her brow creased and her mouth fell open. The hint of his accent seeped into his voice, telling her how close he was. “Take what you need. It’s yours. It’s always yours.” He angled her hips with familiar ease, and she keened as he rocked against a particularly sensitive spot inside her. Her legs were starting to shake with every thrust, and her finger on her clit had her tense and strung out on the edge; a hair’s breadth from toppling over as Joseph tightened his grip on her waist and murmured into her ear. “Be a good girl, sweetheart.” 

And didn’t she love to please him? 

She came with a staggered gasp, unravelling around him as a litany of pleas fell from her lips; little scraps of begging for him to fill her, to do as he promised. Never one to deny her, he shortly followed; filling her with a groan as she still milked him deeper with the aftershocks of her release. 

Joseph stayed inside her for a moment longer than necessary, forehead resting against her own as they savoured the feeling of their afterglow. 

It wasn’t until she was pressed to his side, tucked into his chest, that the conversation Lydia had been dreading came up. 

Admittedly, it came up because she started it. 

“So,” she began, tracing the length of his arm. “Baby names?” 

“I was considering Methuselah,” he replied instantly. 

“You are banned from ever naming our children.” 

And really, that was for the best. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
